sgtngfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter Thirteen: "All That's Left"
Corporal Jayden Kells, United States Army **Medic, USS Sovereign **[[IBS Valiant|Medical Bay, IBS Valiant]] *May 14th, 2012 **January 7th, 2025 "No, just another uniform down the drain, easy to replace, as for the armor, it will fix it's self so I'm told." He commented, through gritted teeth as the Medic tightened the dressing on his leg wounds, "No I'm fine, I need to be able to provide some kind of fire support, I don't want to be down and out, while I can still help." Jayden nodded, smiling grimly. "Kinda figured." She finished tightening the bandage, then took a pre-loaded syringe from her bag. "Just an antibiotic, until you can get something better," she commented, then gave the injection in his thigh, near the wound. "So, how are you for ammo?" Once she was done with him, she's snoop around the medbay for salvage. ---- *Major Leonard "Tools" Apcaz, United States Air Force **Chief Engineering Officer, USS Sovereign **[[IBS Valiant|Medical Bay, IBS Valiant]] *May 15th, 2012 **January 7th, 2025 Tools accepted the information and took another sip of his water, closing his eyes to imagine the hangarbay again. He quickly formed a map of it, placing the two doors and the possible entry points. He did this for a few minutes until he finally opened his eyes again, took his tablet out and drew a rudimentary map of the hangar. "Okay people, here's the plan." He walked over to Shifty and Kells and put the tablet on a cart that was nearby. "The hangar has two entry points, both of them are probably guarded, but it's the only way in. The plan is to drop in flashbangs here." Tools pointed at the left door, "This functions as a distraction, lobbing a few around a corner will draw their fire to the left door. We'll enter via the right, Coffin and me will be breaching, using as much precision fire as we can." At that point we should have a bead on most if not all hostiles. They will probably dig in and stand their ground. As the dust settles Coffin will provide coverfire for Kells to move in. Shifty, you'll be at the right door, providing as much cover and suppression as you can." He looked at Scott for a moment and continued. "At the point Kells is on move I'll be moving around the jumper." He pointed to the cover position Kells and Coffin would be. The jumper was close but with a gap of about 80 meters. "I'll be rounding the jumper, providing a new fire arc. Any questions or remarks so far?" ---- *Master Sergeant Brian Coffin, United States Air Force **Alpha Team Leader - ODA 2525, USS Sovereign **[[IBS Valiant|Medical Bay, IBS Valiant]] *May 15th, 2012 **January 7th, 2025 Brian listened to the plan being laid out, looking at the tablet while resting his hands on the buttplate of the F2000's stock as it hung over his chest. He also indicated where he had last seen enemies in the hangar, to better help the planning. "Ah, I get everything so far except are we pairing off at the doors or is it just Sergeant Powers on right, the rest of us going in left? Also, do we have any way to contact the Sovereign, let them know we're still alive over here and what's going on, in the event either the Lieutenant or our craft is out of action?" Brian asked. ---- *Lieutenant Rachel Newton, United States Navy **Pilot, USS Sovereign **Space, Ida Galaxy *May 22nd, 2012 **January 7th, 2025 Rachel saw that Valkyrie had moved back so readied to fire the drones. It would take out the hanger shield killing the Brotherhood forces that were inside but would mean that they could not use the hanger for evac of the boarding team but Rachel had an idea on how to do that. As the drones fired, Rachel moved the jumper away and out the hanger as the hanger shields dropped, depressurizing the hanger. However due to the damage to the ship, the explosion caused a series of secondary explosions but look like it was mainly contained to the outer sections of the ship. However one of them almost took out one of the open engine pods. =^= Battleaxe calling boarding team. What is your status over? =^= Rachel said over the radio as she tried to get back in contact with the boarding team. She knew that she should return to the ship because of her injury but she was going to stay and get the boarding team back to the ship herself. ---- *Sergeant First Class Scott "Shifty" Powers, United States Army **Chief of the Boat, USS Sovereign **Commander, ODA 2525 **[[IBS Valiant|Medical Bay, IBS Valiant]] *May 23rd, 2012 **January 7th, 2025 Scott was about to answer both Coffins and Kells questions when an explosion rocked the room, sending the lights flickering, and small thinks skittering across the deck platting. Scott's hand gripped the side of the gurney he was on as to not fall off, and when the rocking stopped and the lights turned back on, "Why do I have a feeling someone, somewhere, just blew a hole in the ship?!" He growled, more from the pain of his gunshot wounds than for comic effect. =^=Battleaxe calling boarding team. What is your status over?=^= Picking up his helmet from his lap, Scott slipped it over his head, "Don't worry boys and girls I got this," Queing the radio. =^= Battleaxe this is Street Fighter Actual, I have the Major, Private Kells, and Tech Sergeant Coffin with me, were in the Medbay, as for the rest of the team... =^= He paused to check his teams status, =^= As for the rest of Street Fighter, they are Oscar Mike back to your last position, over? =^= ---- *Master Sergeant Brian Coffin, United States Air Force **Alpha Team Leader - ODA 2525, USS Sovereign **[[IBS Valiant|Medical Bay, IBS Valiant]] *May 23rd, 2012 **January 7th, 2025 Brian grabbed onto the first solid thing he could to brace himself as the ship rocked and rumbled, holding on until it subsided. "Why do I have a feeling someone, somewhere, just blew a hole in the ship?!" "...because if the rest of the crew jumped ship, blowing it behind them would be the next logical step?" Brian commented, making sure that everyone was okay and letting Powers handle the call. "Something tells me, and this is just a hunch, we had better Golf-Tango-Foxtrot-Oscar, or we're gonna be short on livable real estate to stand on with this tin can." Brian said, a wry grin crossing his face in humor. ---- *Major Leonard "Tools" Apcaz, United States Air Force **Chief Engineering Officer, USS Sovereign **[[IBS Valiant|Medical Bay, IBS Valiant]] *May 23rd, 2012 **January 7th, 2025 Turning to Brian he said, "Shifty will be there with a big gun and a lot of ammo, just getting some attention. The three of us will be moving into the hangar, drawing fire away from Shifty while we are advancing on them. He heard the radio and nodded to Scott while looking at his map for a second before hitting the deck because of the explosions. He grunted, "That hurts..." He muttered as he got standing again. "Thank you for the colorful commentary, mister Coffin." Tools growled as he found his feet stable enough again. ---- *''Doctor Harold, United States'' (NPC) **Medical Officer, USS Sovereign **[[USS Sovereign|Medical Bay, Deck 03 - USS Sovereign]] *Doctor Faelynn Anderson, Canada **Chief Medical Officer, USS Sovereign **[[USS Sovereign|Medical Bay, Deck 03 - USS Sovereign]] *May 23rd, 2012 **January 7th, 2025 Harold, one of the Doctors on Dr. Faelyn's staff, just finished up on one of the injured crew before having the nurses take the crewman to the post op room to rest. He peeled off his gloves full of blood into the trash bin before washing his hands and slipping on another pair of gloves. It's been a real busy day, they just treated several wounded officers and crewmembers of the ship from the attack, and already Harold had to classify several critically wounded members as dead, as it would of either taken too long to treat them, which would cost more lives, or there was nothing anyone could do for them except ease the pain and let them go in peace. Harold walked over to their Chief Medical Officer, Doctor Faelyn, just before he was handed a clip board where the nurses had collected numbers. Harold sighed, "Fifteen dead, six of them were critically wounded, nothing we could of done for them. Twenty four wounded, twenty of them have already been treated and are recovering in the post op room, the other doctors got the last four right now. And about fifty injured but not severe, most of them with minor cuts, bumps, bruises, minor concussions, and a bit of a shock." Harold paused. "And one with a head wound injury, Colonel William Maxwell. He's been treated but Doctor Christal says he's in a coma, took a serious blow to the head." Harold reported. Faelynn was doing some paperwork as Herold came towards her, she'd not once sat down since the attack; it was starting to take its toll. The mind was willing, but the body was weakening. She looked up, from her own clipboard, half listening to Harold as she sent her chicken scratch across the paper. Fae smiled a little bit, sighing softly, pushing some stray tendrils of hair out of her face. "I've stopped in, when I've had the chance... Christal is doing their best, but I'm not completely sure what can be done beyond what's already be done for him. Its all in his hands." She sighed once more; damn, she needed things. She'd been living off coffee the last couple of hours; and she didn't drink the crap! She needed to get off her feet, and soak them for 12 hours... shit, she needed to take a piss! She reached out, and took the clipboard from him, skimming the list once more; the Colonel seemed to be the last patient that needed attention. Once she knew the status of him, then she'd rest... Then came the check ups of those in post op, see if she could send any away... check for infections... Serious accidents like this was never ending. Harold listened to her and nodded his head, "He could come out of it in matter of hours, days, weeks, months or years. Depending on how hard he hit his head, and how strong his will is." He spoke openly, not as if she didn't already know what he was saying. "Well, things are clearing up right now, Doc. You got the next shift of doctors coming up who can handle the rest of the patients, especially those in post op. So we're finally getting that break we need, until something else happens. But that is the life of Doctors, a crisis is likely to happen and we have to be ready to treat those who need to be treated." He explained. He then sat down across from her desk and sighed, removing the gloves he thought he would be needing. "Like this for example. From what I heard, it was just going to be a routine mission of checking in on a group who we lost contact with. And look what happened. We got ambushed, and a saboteur, and god knows what else." Fae moved and sat down on the edge of her desk; maybe she could finally rest! "Well, it could be a rumour... of course it could be true, I don't really know. I've only been listening to patient updates and nothing else; too much of a distraction." Fae brought her feet up and carefully peeled off her shoes from her feet. She was probably going to need a Doc for her feet after all this. Pushing hair from her face, she looked around the Operating room; "This whole thing was nasty... I really hope it doesn't happen again." She looked towards Harold, blinked once, then twice. "I don't even know what's going to happen to the dead; we just going to shoot them out into space, into a star or something?" She moaned, planting a hand behind her on the desk; she didn't want to fall back across her desk or forward, to do a nose dive into the floor. "God, I think I need another coffee." No, actually she didn't; she needed to get out of the office and rest. Harold looked at her as she sat down on the edge of her desk and listened. "Well from what I heard, it was an ambush, and the explosions from within the ship made me believe it was sabotage. As for why we are not getting hit anymore, I don't know...maybe we surrendered or something, but we've been so busy on treating the wounded, I'm not even sure what is going on." He told her. "It'll happen again, just hopefully not too soon." He scratched the back of his head. "From knowing military regulations, the dead will be given a burial ceremony of sorts, and they're either stored in the morgue or vented out into space where space will be come their grave." He said, just before Christal walked up to them. "The Colonel is awake!" Harold quickly got onto his feet and followed Christal to the Colonel's bed. William was sitting up in the medical bed, rubbing his forehead. As he saw the three doctors coming towards him, he began to wonder what exactly happened. "How long have I been out?" Will asked. Christal pulled his hand away and started checking his eyes with a light. "You've been out for several hours, Colonel." Said Christal. Fae was going to say something, but Christal interrupted them. Not even thinking, Fae followed close behind the other two Docs, leaving her shoes behind. She was on the other side of the Colonel as Christal checked out his eyes. She checked the machines, his pulse; it was great that he managed to pull through! A weight lifted from her shoulders and it was almost visible, as her shoulders lifted. "How are you feeling Colonel?" She asked, backing off now allowing Christal to do their job. Christal finished up, leaving Will to rubbing his head again. He then looked at Fae and closed his eyes, "Like someone threw me in front of a freight train...or an F-302." He said, before looking around. "What's the status here?" Will asked. Harold spoke up since he remembered telling Fae the same thing, "Fifteen dead, twenty four badly wounded, but have been treated and are recovering in post op, and about fifty injured, with just some cuts, bruises, stuff like that." Will leaned his back against the pillow and sighed. "Fifteen dead." Will then looked at Fae, "I've got to get back to the bridge." Christal shook her head, "You may have just woken up from a coma, but you're lucky to even remember who you are! You took a nasty blow to the head, hell you're lucky that you can even speak." Will looked at Christal. "Look, despite the splitting headache I got right now, I feel fine. I can move my fingers, toes, legs and arms. I can probably still walk, let alone kick someone's butt if I don't get out of here. I got a ship to run, remember?" Christal folded her arms, "That's your XO's job, while you're out of commission." Will stared at her, "Ouch...making it sound like I'm dead." Fae smirked a little bit; she understood where William was coming from, but Christal was right. She turned towards Harold and Christal, "Can one of you get me some ibuprofen or aspirin; whatever we have left without getting into storage. But I request some privacy with the Colonel a moment." She waited until they both left, before she turned to him and smiled softly. She moved and sat beside him, being careful not to sit on his knee or anything. "Okay Colonel, I understand where you're coming from... Since the accident, I haven't left my post even when I was supposed too. But Sir... you honestly aren't well enough to return to duty. You just woke up... you might have a headache now, but it could quickly develop into something more serious. Do you understand what I'm telling you Sir?" She looked him into his eyes, placing a hand on her thigh, since her hip was currently unavailable. "You're XO can handle things until you're better. So... you need to rest, get better so you can do you're job properly. Or am I going to have to pull rank on you? I might be a civilian, but I know I can order you to rest because I'm a Doc." Harold and Christal nodded when Fae asked one of them to get some medicine for the Colonel's headache, and to also give them some privacy. Harold went over to the medicine cabinet and got some ibuprofen for the Colonel but he would wait until Fae was done. Will watched her sit down beside him, even felt the bed shift from her weight adding to his own. Will sighed, closing his eyes, "Pulling out your ace card already huh? All right, fine. I'll stay here until one of you or your 'pets' clear me. But I still want to see Lieutenant Colonel Maruki, and find out what is going on since I been here, taking up your space." Will said, opening his eyes and looking at her. "I assume that on board communications are still down, so you might have to send someone to get him." Fae cocked an eye brow at him. "Pets?" She wasn't sure exactly how to take a comment like that "I'll see if I can get a hold of the Leftenant Colonel for you." Her Canadian side came through hard, when she said 'left-tenant' and not 'lou'. "As for the communications Sir, I'm not sure if they're still down or not. We've been rather busy in here trying to save the wounded." Yes, she had pulled her ace card quickly, but sometimes that was what was needed to be done to get someone to listen to you. Blunt and too the point seemed to be the best tactic for him. Will grinned when she questioned the word he used for her staff. "Do your best to get his attention, that's all I ask. As for the on board communications, the only way to find out is to test the intercom on the wall over there. If you get nothing in return, then you'll have to make someone the messenger boy for the time being." He told her, then patted her thigh, "Thanks for all your work, Doc. Saved a lot of lives, despite those that we lost." Will said. It was then Harold stepped in and handed Will a couple ibuprofen and a cup of water. "Doctor Anderson, we're all done here, and the next shift just walked in. Go take the rest of the day off, I'll stay here and handle the rest." Harold told her, as Will took the pills and the cup, popping the pills in his mouth and gulping down the water. Could she handle taking the day off when everyone was here, doing her job? She looked over her shoulder at Harold, and blinked. She smiled a little bit and shook her head. "Thanks for the concern Harold, but I can manage. Really." Yeah, she could see Will ordering her to take a break that she more than deserved at this point. "I've got paper work that needs to be finished, and i don't want to be too far away, if something happens and I'm needed." She turned back to the colonel and smiled. "You rest, Sir. If you need anything you just call." She patted his wrist and then pushed herself to stand. Because of the blisters and her bare feet, she wavered a moment - she really shouldn't have taken her shoes off. It was going to be a bitch trying to get them back on her feet. After a while, a nurse would make her way to the bridge, finding the Lieutenant Colonel. She stepped up to him when he didn't look busy, "Sir. I got a message from Medbay. Colonel Maxwell has woken up from his coma, and is requesting to see you, sir." ---- *Lieutenant Colonel Alem Maruki, United States Army **Executive Officer, USS Sovereign **[[USS Sovereign|Bridge, Deck 01 - USS Sovereign]] *May 26th, 2012 **January 7th, 2025 After a while, a nurse would make her way to the bridge, finding the Lieutenant Colonel. She stepped up to him when he didn't look busy, "Sir. I got a message from Medbay. Colonel Maxwell has woken up from his coma, and is requesting to see you, sir." Stopping mid-pace, Alem nodded to the young woman with a relieve smile. At least one thing was going right. "Praise the Lord," he muttered under his breath, then he called to the junior officer, "Keep me posted..." It was an unnecessary request, the crew was well-trained and he knew that they would do what they had to. Using the brief respite provided by the ride in the lift, Alem relaxed and closed his eyes for a moment, although he hardly felt refreshed as he stepped off. Still, he managed a smile as he stepped into Sickbay and saw Maxwell. "Good to see you conscious, sir," he commented as he approached the bed. "How are you feeling?" Hopefully well enough to take his command back! ---- *Corporal Jayden Kells, United States Army **Medic, USS Sovereign **[[IBS Valiant|Medical Bay, IBS Valiant]] *May 26th, 2012 **January 7th, 2025 Jayden nearly fell as the ship rocked, and when she finally caught her balance, she shook her head with a wry grin. "Well, hopefully, we still have a way off this boat." If something had happened to the shuttle, they could be in a world of hurt. She glanced at Tools, then Shifty. "Guess this changes the plan? We need to know what's going on in the shuttle bay...if it's still there." Taking the opportunity, she broke into the med cabinet and started shoving medications into her pack. Anything they could get would be a boon. ---- Brian Coffin - May 26, 2012 07:26 AM (GMT)ON Medbay "Thank you for the colorful commentary, mister Coffin." Brian shrugged, wincing slightly from the pain spiking in his left shoulder, but kept his grin. "Anytime, sir." Brian replied. "Guess this changes the plan? We need to know what's going on in the shuttle bay...if it's still there." Brian nodded in agreement. "She's right. However our pilot managed to escape the remaining goons on this boat, if it got ugly, this plan's kind of moot. Especially if that explosion was involved." Brian added, before shifting his stance to take the F2000 back into his hands. OFF TAG: Kells, Shifty, Tools Rachel Newton - May 27, 2012 12:23 AM (GMT)ON =^=Battleaxe this is Street Fighter Actual, I have the Major, Private Kells, and Tech Sergeant Coffin with me, were in the Medbay, as for the rest of the team...=^= He paused to check his teams status, =^= As for the rest of Street Fighter, they are Oscar Mike back to your last position, over?=^= =^=No point Street Fighter Actual. The hanger is decompressed so you all are going to have to make your way to another exit point. My scans are picking up docking posts on the starboard side of the ship. I think I can get my jumper into one to evac you back to the Sovereign.=^= Rachel said as she moved the jumper from outside the hanger to the starboard side of the enemy vessel. She knew that the jumper was not actually going to be bale to fit especially with it having to lower the hatch but she felt that with enough reverse thrust that she could get the jumper through the crippled outer hull. OFF Tag: Boarding team William Maxwell - May 27, 2012 07:27 PM (GMT)-ON- Sovereign Medbay William sat back into his pillow once more, finishing off a cup of water before his eye caught the Lieutenant Colonel walking in. He wondered how the man was holding up while being in command of the ship as he sat here recovering. Who would of thought their first mission would lead them to this, an ambush, Will stuck in medbay, and the Lieutenant Colonel commanding in his place for the time being. "Glad to be conscious, but as for how I'm feeling...great if it wasn't for this splitting headache." He told Maruki, rubbing his forehead again, feeling the bandage that was wrapped around his head, over on top of the cut he received earlier. "Docs already given me something for it, but I doubt it'll go away, not with this cut on my head." Will sighed, his hand dropping down to his side as he took a good look at Maruki. "You seem to be doing a good job, since we're all still here." Will joked, "But it looks like you'll be doing it for a little while longer, the Doc wants me to stay for a while until I fully recover." Will looked around sickbay before back at Maruki, "What's the status, I want to know everything after I was knocked out." -OFF- Tag: Maruki Leonard Apcaz - May 29, 2012 06:39 AM (GMT)-On- Medbay =^=No point Street Fighter Actual. The hanger is decompressed so you all are going to have to make your way to another exit point. My scans are picking up docking posts on the starboard side of the ship. I think I can get my jumper into one to evac you back to the Sovereign.=^= Scott shot a look at Tools looking for some guidance,=^=Alright Battleaxe i’m guessing the explosion was your doing then?!=^= Scott asked cracking a smile, =^=Anyways, we’ll divert to the starboard side of the vessel, let us know when you find a suitable transfer point. Street Fighter out.=^= Scott replied switching channels, and relaying the information to the rest of 2525, before turning to the rest of the team standing in the medbay with him. “Okay people, change of plans.” Tools spoke up. “We’re going to the other side of the ship. The hangar was just blown up and has no pressure. We’ll be moving to the starboard side, search for a docking port that’ll fit a jumper and move out that way. I’ll take point, Coffin, you’ll help Shifty, Kells, you’re our rear guard, we’ll be moving in tight formation.”. He dropped the clip out of his rifle, checked the rounds and slotted it back in, reloading the chamber. All this for a emphasis they were going to enter a possible combat zone again. “Any questions?” “Sounds good to me,” Scott replied wth a grimace as he swung his legs off the table, his hands bracing himself on the edge of the bed. Putting his good leg down he leaned forward, his right hand grabbing the F2000 and pulling it in front of him, balancing with his hip against the table he did a quick check, “Well I’m all up, let’s get moving. My guys are closest, they’ll secure it once Battleaxe gives them a location.” A grin crossed his face, as he pulled the charging lever on the F2000, “What are we waiting for?” JP By Shifty and myself. Tag Kells, BattleAxe, Coffin Alem Maruki - May 31, 2012 10:50 PM (GMT)Sovereign Medbay "Glad to be conscious, but as for how I'm feeling...great if it wasn't for this splitting headache." He told Maruki, rubbing his forehead again, feeling the bandage that was wrapped around his head, over on top of the cut he received earlier. "Docs already given me something for it, but I doubt it'll go away, not with this cut on my head." "Well, you did hit the deck pretty hard," Alem commented with a grin. "Lucky you didn't do worse." Will sighed, his hand dropping down to his side as he took a good look at Maruki. "You seem to be doing a good job, since we're all still here." Will joked, "But it looks like you'll be doing it for a little while longer, the Doc wants me to stay for a while until I fully recover." Will looked around sickbay before back at Maruki, "What's the status, I want to know everything after I was knocked out." "Hmmm..." Alem growled, shaking his head. "You're welcome to it. Not what I signed on for." He smiled then and handed Will a PADD. "That's all of it, the condensed version. We got catapulted here, still trying to determine where 'here' is. One of the Alliance ships came with us...the Oblivion, but we pretty much disabled them." Then he took a breath. "We took a pretty good beating ourselves. We're not quite dead in the water, but close. I sent a salvage team over to the Oblivion, we need all we can get. They've run into a little trouble, but they're our best..." All That's Left All That's Left